l5rfandomcom-20200216-history
Toku Kyoji
Kyoji was the eldest son of Monkey Clan Champion Toku. He was granted the Toturi family name by Toturi Tsudao, becoming Toturi Kyoji. Later, after his father's death and his mother stepping down as Monkey Clan Champion he took up his father's name and became Toku Kyoji. Siblings Kyoji had one elder sister, Toturi Miyako, a younger brother Toku Koto and a younger sister Toku Kiyuko. Blessings and Curses, by Rich Wulf Miyako's Gempukku The day before the gempukku of his sister, Kyoji stole her best kimono to use as a sashimono in a samurai game against Toku Koto. It was in such a bad state when she found it that she had to wear her mother’s gempukku kimono. Shosuro women were known for their daintiness so it was a tight fit. An Errand Kyoji was one month before his gempukku when his father sent him and Koto to an errand. They had to deliver a wooden box to Aoki, the sensei of Little Tower, a small dojo near Mishima Jingu. News of that came to a group of bandits, led by Lord Hayato, who ambushed the brothers. The bandits took the box and opened it showing a strange stone inside. Koto fled followed by two bandits, while Kyoji challenged Hayato. The Lord toyed with Kyoji but he was wounded by a surprise attack of the Monkey heir, who fled followed by one of the bandits. Koto had escaped from his pursuers and came back on time to struck the bandit who chased his brother. Brothers of the Monkey, by Rich Wulf Little Tower They run to the Tower and were met by Aoki's daughter, Toku Ishimiko. She told the rock was a Corpse Stone an ancient relic of Iuchiban which her father knew how to destroy it. She guided them to her dojo, but it was surrounded by bandits, and a sorcerer raised zombies from the dead. Ishimiko and the brothers raced through a hidden tunnel wich went to the dojo, and defeated three more bandits who were inside. They entered the tower and saw Aoki with his father, Toku. Gempukku The errrand was an unconventional gempukku ceremony, but the bandits were not expected. The stone was an ordinary rock imbued with simple magic to unnerve the brothers, in case they opened the box. Toku's samurai had defeated Lord Hayato's band and Kyoji had passed successfully the test. Station Kyoji joined the First Legion earning the right to bear the Toturi family name. Are You With Me? (Diamond flavor) After the Rain of Blood covered the Empire in 1165 he began to hunt bloodspeakers under the command of his father. they were joined by Mirumoto Kenzo and Mirumoto Mareshi in the Phoenix lands, where cultists had been seen. Penance, Part Three, by Rich Wulf At that time Kyosji was already a Taisa of the Legion. His father sent him to Toshi Ranbo to give words of the bloodspeakers, but Kyoji gave the message to a shisha in Nanashi Mura and returned to his father's forces. One Man (Imperial Herald v2 #12), by Rich Wulf Hidden City The army received a dove with a message from the Master of Air, Isawa Nakamuro. He requested their aid to protect the secretive city of Gisei Toshi, unknown for the Empire until that moment. A Bloodspeaker army was marching to assault the City, led by Yajinden. Battle at Gisei Toshi (Hidden City Booster Story) The battle had fared badly for the Phoenix during three days until the arrival of Dragon, Imperial Legion and Wolf Legion forces. The enemy forces were concentrated on the southern gates, and the reinforcements circled the city and made a quick strike against the north, reaching the walls before the bloodspeakers and undead realized what had happened. The defenders were able to open the gates time enough to permit their entrance. The messenger Kyoji had sent asked for no reinforcements, thus they were all trapped there, outnumbered, with little hope of aid, in a city that did not exist. Fires of the Hidden City, Part Two, by Rich Wulf His father's Death In the City were kept two Black Scrolls that should not be taken by Iuchiban. Nakamuro instructed to gave them to the Master of Earth, Isawa Taeruko, at Kyuden Isawa. Toku, Doji Midoru and Kyoji decided to left the city with them. When the Scrolls had been hidden among their saddlebags, Toku had requested that Nakamuro not place one in his own bags, but to put them in Kyoji's. Fires of the Hidden City, Part Three, by Rich Wulf Toku had decided to lure Yajinden out of the army that sieged the City. Toku knew that the immortal smither would follow them after they left the city, and prepared a trap to stop him. When Yajinden pursued the trio, Toku rode away of Midoru and Kyoji. In a death reminiscent of the Kami Akodo, Toku's final act was to lure the Bloodspeaker Yajinden from the battle and collapse a mountain pass upon them both throwing a Tamori Tsukiro's potion bottle on the icy walls around them. As a result of his actions, only one of the two leaders of the Bloodspeakers was present for the majority of the battle, and Kyoji was able to deliver the Black Scrolls. Toku's Funeral In 1166 the Emperor Toturi III opened to the public the Toku's Shrine, and named Toku the Fortune of Virtue. Toku had died several months before, in 1165. The Emperor the night before had blessed the shrine with his own wedding there. The Underhand, by Rich Wulf Marriage and Clan Champion During Winter Court in 1168, Kyoji married Akodo Minako, the student and spiritual daughter of Akodo Ginawa, thus connecting the descendants of Toturi's Army. After the wedding Toku Inao announced her intention to retire, and her wish that Kyoji take over the role of Monkey Clan Champion, becoming Toku Kyoji. Winter Court Kyuden Otomo 1168, p. 8 Legend of the Five Rings; Third Edition Revised, p. 69 Demeanor Kyoji is capable and confident on the battlefield, but he was reserved and silent when facing matters beyond his ken. He relied on his karo, Toku Kaoba, to guide him through any proceedings that seemed dangerous. Fealty and Freedom, p. 59 Fuzake family The Empress Toturi Kurako declared that Fuzake Haruka would become her new personal attendant and that the Fuzake family were no longer a vassal family of the Toku but a full family within the Monkey Clan. Command from the Throne, by Rusty Priske A Rising Ronin Star In 1170 Kyoji wa concerned about a new force moving the ronin of the Empire, a man calling himself Tamago. Where once ronin might look to the Monkey Clan for aid when in doubt and need, now they seemed to look more readily to one of their own. The Monkey began to investigate who was this upstart once the Emerald Champion Shosuro Jimen refused to investigate the matter himself. Fealty and Freedom, p. 54 Children His son Toku Kyoko became the next daimyo of the Monkey Clan when Kyoji retired. The Daimyo Project, by C. Thomas Hand, Mari Murdock, and Maxime Lemaire See also * Toku Kyoji/Meta External Links * Toturi Kyoji (Wrath of the Emperor) Category:Monkey Clan Leaders Toturi Kyoji